<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>yelling first kiss by mayoho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595229">yelling first kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho'>mayoho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Kiss, Reunions, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lemony concludes his unsupervised period. Beatrice is not impressed by his absence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beatrice Baudelaire/Lemony Snicket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>yelling first kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You disappeared! For two years!” Beatrice’s voice is tight and a bit shrill, the way it got right before she worked up enough steam to yell properly--just like Lemony remembered, even though she was right; it had been two years since he had seen her last. </p>
<p>Lemony puts his hands up, not quite placating (he knows Beatrice better than that). “I didn’t disappear. I was exactly where I was,” he insists. </p>
<p>“I didn’t know where you were!” She is squarely in Lemony’s personal space now and pokes him firmly in the chest with the viper quick reflexes of a fencer. “Don’t you dare get cute with me!”</p>
<p>Lemony instinctively steps back with one foot, twisting his torso to minimize target area. “I wasn’t hiding, I left notes, kept in touch strategically.”</p>
<p><i>You could have found me</i>, he doesn’t say. Even though he wants to, believes it’s true. It’s not fair of him to expect that of her, especially when he had done nothing to telegraph that was what he wanted. </p>
<p>Beatrice’s face is pure fury for the long still moment before she lunges at him. Beatrice’s aim is precise despite the speed at which their mouths crash together. Lemony flails for a moment before his hands settle on Beatrice’s waist. </p>
<p>“Oh,” he says. </p>
<p>“Oh,” she says back, voice lilting as she raises an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is set after the Hero of the Story. But the Beatrice Letters state Lemony completed a formal education (presumably high school given the other context) along side Beatrice, so this is the reunion they must have had. </p>
<p>Also, TBB does explicitly mention them fencing. I happened to reread that between when I posted this on Tumblr and now.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>